1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simulator that simulates a raft flowing through a body of water.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the more popular attractions at amusement parks are the simulation rooms that provide an audience with the sensation that they are participating in an activity such as flying a hand glider or riding a roller coaster. The simulators have a projector or a series of projectors that display a viewing image onto a screen that sometimes extends around the periphery of the room. The room is completely darkened such that the only thing visible to the audience are the viewing images. This creates an effect wherein the audience believes that it is actually flying or riding, etc. In some simulators the room or floor on which the audience stands is actually tilted to provide the audience with the additional sensation that they are moving with the viewing image displayed on the screen. For instance flight simulators that train aircraft pilots have a cabin that houses the pilots, the cabin moves in conjunction with the image on the screen so that the pilots feel as if they are flying.
Water rides involving dropping down a chute in a log or floating in a raft on a river, are particularly popular with the participants who frequently are splashed with water. Unfortunately creating a ride to allow a raft or canoe to float down a river, typically requires creating a body of water which is both expensive and covers a large area of land. Simulating a raft ride is an alternative that allows the operator to "send" the audience down treacherous rivers that are impractical to physically reproduce. It would be desirable to have the audience sit in a raft while watching the viewing images and have the raft move in conjunction with the image that is displayed. The movement of a raft is quite distinctive from the movement of a roller coaster or a glider, wherein the mere tipping or rotation of the floor does not give the same effect as riding a raft through a body of water. Additionally, it would be preferable to have water hit against the raft and possibly splash the audience. To date there is not a simulator that can move the raft such that the passengers are provided with the sensation that they are floating on water.